


A Vigorous Spring

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Gen, Hobbit Imagine, Lee Pace - Freeform, Mirkwood, Spring, Thranduil imagine, elk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: Imagine you are Thranduil's queen and its your first time to ride on his elk





	A Vigorous Spring

You walk through the gardens of Mirkwood full of your favorite flowers. Each flower blooms as you pass through, your presence, a nourishment of sunshine to the flower’s life. Their water, the tips of your fingers, were a sprinkle that would help them grow both in height and beauty. The wind of spring blows your silky golden hair and your thoughts go to your king. 

Would he join me here in a few minutes? you ask yourself. 

You hear steps. It was somewhere near the trees. You walk forward and you see an elk. The Elvenking’s elk. Its eyes meets yours with tenderness and familiarity. You slowly reach your hand to touch it. The elk slightly nods, enjoying your gentle caress. Time was forgotten as you kept reminiscing the first time you met your King riding on this same elk, all handsome, glorious and fierce—- the very moment that stole your heart.

“My Queen (Y/N),” A deep, echoing voice calls you from behind. It was your beloved King Thranduil. He walks gracefully toward you but stands a meter away, “I’m sorry i kept you waiting here for too long.”

“No need for apologies, meleth nin. You weren’t gone long enough to keep me bored or impatient.” you replied, continuing to stroke the elk’s back with your hand. 

“I see you’ve come to adore him… You’ve never been this close to this beautiful creature before. Do you want to venture the forest riding on my elk?” he says, reading your mind perfectly.

“I’d very much love to. I’ve never tried it. But i would not want to ride out alone.” You stared back at him, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He knows now what you are simply trying to suggest.

“Very well, indeed.” He takes a big step and immediately puts his strong hands on your hips to swoop you up to place you safely on the back of the elk. Laughter escapes from your lips. Your king also beams with a smile. 

You position yourself properly and hold on to the reins. He climbs up too and you feel his hand crawl to clasp yours. He is behind you and your head flawlessly fits under his chin. He tilts his head to smell your hair for a few seconds and you lean back a little to press yourself against his chest. 

“Thank you, my king.” you told him. This day was a memory to cherish, the most vigorous spring in all your life. 

“Anything for you, my love and starlight of my life” he whispers in your ear.


End file.
